goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Kings Adventure
Six Flags Vyond City is a theme park located in Vyond City and it was built by Six Flags and it was never something before Six Flags. It was always Six Flags. Formerly known as Six Flags Go!Animate City from 2001-2013 and Six Flags Go!Animate City from 2013-2018. The park's open Late March thru Early January. Current Rides Main Street Plaza (2001-present) * Zydeco Zinger (2001-present), Fabbri Wave Swinger * Mr. Six Preforming Art Center (Late March 2011-present) * The Six Flags Vyond City Cruise Boat:Main Street Plaza Dock (2001-present) * Main Street Square Market (2001-present) * My Six Flags Photo (2001-present) * Carriage House Mercantile (2001-present) * Locker Rental (2001-present) * Main Street Square Market Gifts (2001-present) * Stroller and Wheelchair Rental (2001-present) * Looking Glass Photo (2001-present) * Main Street Fudge Shop (2001-present) * Magnolia Garden Cafe' (2001-present) * Basin Street Bakery (2001-present) * Coaster Candy (2001-present) * M-PORIUM (2001-present) * Sweet Treats (2001-present) * Ale House (2001-present) * Coca-Cola Freestyle™ (2001-present) * Fountain Drinks (2001-present) * G.A. Cafe (2001-present) * Johnny Rockets® Express (2001-present) * Liberty Snacks (2001-present) * Main Street Pub (2001-present) * Main Street Snacks (2001-present) * Primo’s Pizzeria Liberty Square (2001-present) * Sugar Shack Strawberry Funnel (2001-present) * Cake Sweet Cakes & Cones (2001-present) * Dunkin (2001-present) * Aunnie Annes (2001-present) * Main Street Plaza IMAX Cinema (2001-present) * Main Street Plaza Vehicles (2001-present) (a 3 ft (914 mm) narrow gauge tramway with horse-drawn streetcars is part of this attraction) * Main Street Plaza Arcade (2001-present) * Super Cuts (2001-present) * The Six Flags Vyond City Popo Station (2001-present) * La Casa Mexicana (2001-present) * The Jazz Cafe (2001-present) Hanna Barbera Land (2001-present) * Scooby-Doo, a wooden roller coaster (2001-present) * The Six Flags Vyond City Cruise Boat:Hanna Barbera Land Dock (2001-present) * Jetson's Jet Orbiters (2001-present) * Baba Looey's Buggies (2001-present) * Atom Ant's Airways (2001-present) * Yogi's Sky Tours (2001-present) * Taxi Jam (2001-present) * Top Cat's Swing (2001-present) * Dick Dastardly's Biplanes (2001-present) * Hanna Barbera Carousel (2001-present) * Quick Draw's Railway (2001-present) * Flintstone's Boulder Bumpers (2001-present) * Fender Bender 500 (2001-present) * Huck's Hotrods (2001-present) * Alley Cat 500 (2001-present) * The Funtastic World of Hanna Barbera (2005-present),Relocated from Vyond Land * Smurf Mountain (2002-present), Relocated from Vyond Land * Scooby's Ghoster Coaster, a steel inverted roller coaster * Scooby-Doo Spooky Coaster: Next Generation (2019-present), Clone of Warner Bros Movie World. Replaced Scooby Doo Spooky Coaster * Scooby-Doo! Ghostblasters: The Mystery of the Scary Swamp (2003-present) * Tom and Jerry: Wacky Chase (2001-present), A 3D motion-based, trackless dark ride featuring the American cartoon cat and mouse duo, Tom and Jerry. It was designed by Universal Creative, Oceaneering International, and Reel FX for the 3D ride animation in HD format. The ride's premise is the riders can be "shrunk as mouse-size" to take on a wacky cartoon ride around the house to join Jerry the mouse to out-smart Tom the cat as he's chasing them. The dark ride is a similar concept to other 3D dark rides such as The Amazing Adventure of Spider Man, and Transformers: The Ride, which consists the vehicle-mounted motion platforms, which themed as cheese, for riders can choose either mild of wild version which comes with two different colors. Looney Tunes Adventures (2001-present) * Pepe Le Pew & The Swings de Paris (children's swing ride 2001-present) * Daffy Duck and the Backlot Tour Bus (Zamperla Crazy Bus 2001-present) * Tazmanian Devil Rumble in the Jungle (2001-present) * Yosemite Sam and the Wild West Wheel (Zamperla Ferris Wheel 2001-present) * Tweety's Tweehouse (Zamperla Jumpin' Star 2001-present) * Technocolor Tweety Balloons (Zamperla Samba Tower 2001-present) * Bugs Bunny Barnstormers (airplane ride 2001-present) * Road Runner Express (Vekoma Junior Coaster 207M 2001-present) * Yosemite Sam and the Gold River Adventure (2001-present) * The Six Flags Vyond City Cruise Boat: Looney Tunes Adventures Dock (2001-present) * Jester’s Hot Wings (2001-present) DC Comics Super Hero Adventures (2001-present) * Catwoman's Whip (Mondial Shake 2001-present) * Joker's Jukebox (Wieland Schwarzkopf Polyp 2001-present) * Lex Luthor's Invertatron (Zamperla Windshear, 2001-present) * Batman: The Ride (Bolliger & Mabillard steel inverted, 2001-present) * The Dark Knight Coaster (A steel enclosed roller coaster, 2008-present) * Batman Adventure: The Ride (2001-present) * Justice League: Battle for Metropolis (2016-present, replaced Batman & Robin: The Chiller) * The Joker Funhouse Coaster (2001-present), Clone of the one in Six Flags over Georgia expect it opened 11 years before it opened there. * Superman - Ride of Steel (2001-present) * The Six Flags Vyond City Cruise Boat:DC Comics Super Hero Adventures Dock (2001-present) * Lex Luthor: Drop of Doom (2012-present) * Green Lantern First Flight (2011-present) * Batman vs. The Penguin (2001-present),dueling suspended roller coaster, complete with special effects and pyrotechnics. Clone of the cancelled Unviersal Orlando ride * Mr Freeze Reverse Blast (2001-present) * Superman Escape (June 2005-present), clone of Warner Bros Movie World * The Joker (2018-present) Clone of the Six Flags Over Texas ride which opened in 2017. Warner Bros. Studios (This ride does not have kiddie rides)(2001-present) * The Six Flags Vyond City Cruise Boat: Warner Bros. Studios Dock (2001-present) * Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2009-present,) A dark ride based on the 2005 film. Replaced Gremlins Invasion * Warner Bros. Studio Tour (2001-present) * Mr. Six's Dance Coaster (Late March 2011-present), An indoor wild mouse coaster themed around a dance party. * * * * * * * * * * * * * Studio Coaster (May 2021-present), This ride is extremely hectic. It has a warning sign outside of the ride that warns that the ride may cause crying, screaming, frightened, amnesia, heart attack, embarrassing accidents, uncontrollable gas, explosive diarrhea, and smelly armpits. The waiting line for Studio Coaster starts right outside of the ride by the Warning Sign and a gate. The ride's boarding station looks like a medieval castle with red splatters on the wall. The cars have 5 rows and 4 seats per row. Once in the car, a lap bar is automatically lowered on the rider. They must sign a contract saying they will not blame Six Flags! in the case of an accident. Once done, the ride exits the station and ascends in a tunnel, towards the top where it will get kicked by a large swinging black boot The boot kicks the coaster When the cart goes up the first hill, a chain is heard but none is seen. The Studio Coaster is described as a hyper coaster or giga coaster derived from Bolliger and Mabillard hypercoasters. This ride is similar to Wild Mouse coasters because of its turns, Fury 325 at Carowinds because of its drops, speed and airtime hills, and Disney roller coasters (such as Space Mountain or Rock 'N' Roller Coaster) because of the special effects. Several parts of the rollercoaster actually defy the laws of physics. When the riders go down the final drop, there is an explosion. The ride most of all is similar to Takashiba at Fuji-Q Highland and Kingda Ka at Six Flags Great Adventure. Mardi Gras (2001-present) * The Six Flags Vyond City Cruise Boat:Mardi Gras Dock (2001-present) * The Jester (2003-present), Vekoma Hurricane * Mega Zeph (2001-present), Custom Coasters International Double Out and Back wooden hybrid * Krazy Krewe (2001-present), Fabbri Cataclysm * Mad Rex (2001-present), Chance Morgan Wipeout * Jocco's Mardi Gras Madness (2001-present), Sally Corporation interactive dark ride A crazy jester named Jocco orders his crew of diabolical kreeps, zombies and skeletons to disrupt Mardi Gras by stealing all the beads and golden doubloons in New Orleans–hauling their loot off into the swamps for Jocco’s private Mardi Gras Parade. Riding in custom-built vehicles, the visitors’ assignment is to ride through the French Quarter, past the docks and a wrecked showboat, through the City of the Dead and into the swamp–braving ghouls, alligators and loup-garous (werewolves)– and “magically” recapture the beads and doubloons. New Orleans jazz, strange off-key calliope music and dozens of weird sound effects and voices, plus unexpected surprises, add to the spookiness of the experience. * Spillway Splashout (2001-present), Hopkins Rides Shoot the Chutes * Skycoaster (2001-present), Skycoaster Inc. Reverse freefall swing * Mardi Gras Menagerie (2001-present),Chance Morgan Carousel * Bayou Blaster and Sonic Slam (2001-present), S&S Worldwide Space Shot and Turbo Drop * Roaring Rapids (2001-present),An Intamin River rapids ride * Big Easy Balloons (2001-present), Zamperla Balloon Race * Jocco's Mardi Gras Madness Gifts (2001-present) * Skycoaster Gifts (2001-present) * King's Retreat (2001-present) * Mega Zeph Snowballs (2001-present) * Dippin Dots (2001-present) Cartoon Network Land (May 30, 2017-present), Replaced Boardwalk * The Powerpuff Girls – Mojo Jojo’s Robot Rampage! (2017-present) * Ben 10 5D Hero Time (2017-present) * Adventure Time - The Ride of OOO with Finn & Jake (2017-present) * Amazing Ride of Gumball (2017-present) * LazyTown (2017-present) * The Six Flags Vyond City Cruise Boat: Cartoon Network Land Dock (2017-present) * CN Feast (2017-present) * Mr. Smoothy (2017-present) * Richard’s Around the World Café (2017-present) * Finn & Jake’s - Everything Burrito (2017-present) * Cartoon Network (2017-present) * Classics Cartoon Network Store (2017-present) * The Amazing World of Gumball - The Store (2017-present) * Lazy Store (2017-present) * Ben 10 - Universe (2017-present) Hurricane Harbor (2001-present) * (2001-present) – Family raft ride in the dark. * (2001) – 10-story-tall speedslide that take riders three to five seconds to descend. However, one of the slides was taken down and replaced with Scorpion's Tail. * Black Hole (2001-present) Two enclosed inline tube slides * ' '(2005) – America's longest watercoaster. * Time Warp (2007) – The world's largest bowl ride. It is a clone of the former Disco H2O at Wet n Wild (which closed in 2016). * Bada Bing, Bada Bang, Bada Boom! (2001-present) Three, five-story high slides * Blue Lagoon (2001-present), A 1,000,000 gallon wave pool * Boreas, Eurus, Zephyrus and Nortus (2001-present), Four, 54-foot (16 m) high slides * Cannonball, Wahini and Jurahnimo Falls (2001-present) Three body slides * Discovery Bay (2001-present) A children's area * Taak It Eez Ee Creek (2001-present), A 700,000 gallon lazy river * The Big Bambu and Reef Runner (2001-present), A 64-foot (20 m) high water slide * Hurricane Mountain (2001-present), Two 51-foot (16 m) high slides * Tornado (2001-present), A 60-foot (18 m) tall ProSlide Tornado slide * King Cobra (2013-present) A 25-foot (7.6 m) high dual slide. First of its kind in the United States * Big Wave Racer (2013-present), A multi-lane mat racer * Caribbean Cove (2016-present), Interactive water play area, with 55 water features * Mr. Six's Splash Island (May 29, 2010-present), A water play area * Coconut Cove Trading Company (2001-present), A shopping center * Sharkey's (2001-present), A shopping center * Dockside Fries (2001-present), Dining * Hurricane Hot Dog (2001-present), Dining * Kickin' Tsunami Chicken (2001-present), Dining * Papaya Pete’s Chicken Hut (2001-present), Dining * Riptide Cafe (2001-present), Dining Nickelodeon Universe (May 26, 2003-Present), Formerly Known as Nickelodeon Central from 2003 to October 1, 2010. In 2011, it was expanded replacing Wiggles World that closed on October 1, 2010. On October 2, 2010, construction for the Nickelodeon expansion began. The expansion opened on May 28, 2011. Nickelodeon Universe opened in 2003 as Nickelodeon Central due to the failure of Kids' Carnival. Theming included Oobi, Blue's Clues, Dora the Explorer, and Little Bill. Due to the removal of Wiggles World, Nickelodeon Central expanded and is renamed Nickelodeon Universe. * SpongeBob SquarePants 4-D:The Jelly Rescue (2015-present), Replaced SpongeBob SquarePants 3-D * Paw Patrol: Adventure Bay (2019-present), A family attraction. Clone of Mall of America. * Hey Arnold: The Jungle Coaster (Late March 2019-present), An indoor Gerstlauer Infinity Coaster based on Hey Arnold: The Jungle Movie. Replaced Safari Adventure * Backyardigains Swing Along (2003-Present), Rethemed from Zumer. Formerly known as Swinger Zinger from 2003 to 2007. * La Adventura de Azul (May 28, 2011-present), A train ride. Clone of Mall of America. Replaced part of Wiggles World. * Dora the Explorer Sea Planes (2003-Present), Rethemed from Red Baron. * Rugrats Runaway Reptar (2003-Present) * S.S. Nickelodeon (May 28, 2011-present), A Huss Pirate Ship ride. Replaced part of Wiggles World * Diego's Rescue Rider (May 28, 2011-present), A Crazy Bus. Replaced Part of Wiggles World * Wild Thornberry's Rainforest Rampage (May 26, 2003-Present) * The Loud House Loud Chase (2016-present), A trackless dark ride based on Nick's The Loud House. Replaced Oobi's Adventure. * Jimmy Neutron's Atom Smasher (2003-Present), Bumper cars. Rethemed from Bumper Bowl. Formerly Rocket Power Bumper Beach from 2003 to 2007 * Blue's Skidoo (May 26, 2003-2015), Rethemed from Dream Copters * SpongeBob FlyPants (2008-2015), A kite flyer them park ride. Replaced SpongeBob SquarePants Water Play * (2003-Present), Formerly Known as CatDog Snack Shack from 2003 to 2007 * Nickelodeon Store (2003-Present), Formerly known as NickStuff from 2003 to 2010. In 2011, the store was made larger and renamed Nickelodeon Store. * Loud House:Loud Chase (June 23, 2016-present)' '''A trackless dark ride based on Nick's The Loud House. Replaced Oobi's Adventure * SpongeBob StorePants (2015-present), Gift shop exit to SpongeBob 4-D: The Jelly Rescue. Replaced Bounty * Wonder Pets Flyboat (May 28, 2011-present), A frog hopper. Replaced the Bouncin' with Wags frog hopper * Guppy Bubbler (May 28, 2011-present), A samba tower. Replaced Dorothy's Racing to The Rainbow. * Nickelodeon Splashdown (2003-present), A flume. Formerly known as Wild Thornberrys River Adventure from 2003 to 2014 *The Six Flags Vyond City Cruise Boat:Nickelodeon Central Dock (2003-2015) *Fairly OddCoaster (May 28, 2011-present), A steel spinning roller coaster clone of Mall of America. Replaced part of Wiggles World. *Avatar Airbender (2011-present), A half piper roller coaster clone of Mall of America. Replaced part of Wiggles World. *The Loud Store (June 23, 2016-present),' 'A Loud House Themed Store Located At The Exit Of The Loud House: Loud Chase * Team Umizoomi Number Coaster (2003-Present), A junior roller coaster. Formerly known as Little Bill's Giggle Coaster from 2003 to 2014. In 2014, due to the sexual assault allegations of Cosby, the Little Bill's Giggle Coaster's renamed Team Unizoomi Number Coaster. As Team Umizoomi Number Coaster, the trains resemble Umicar's color. The front train has Umicar's face. * Nickelodeon Stage (2003-Present), Replaced James the Cat Live. Formerly known as Slime Bowl from 2003 to November 22, 2018 ** PAW Patrol on Holiday (April 2018-present), Replaced Dora's Sing Along Adventure The plot for PAW Patrol on Holiday is: They’ll need you to become honorary members and join the team in case there’s a yelp for help. Put your paws in the air, wag your tails and get ready to Pup Pup Boogie your way into a PAWsome holiday! * Nick Pix (2003-Present), Nickelodeon-themed store. * (2011-present), Shopping Replaced part of Wiggles World * Animation Station (2011-present) Replaced part of Wiggles World * Central Grill (2011-present) Replaced part of Wiggles World * (2011-present), Dining Replaced part of Wiggles World * Nickelodeon Outfitters (2011-present), Replaced Part of Wiggles World * Danny Phantom Ghost Zone (May 28, 2011-present), A Falling Star attraction. Clone of Mall of America Replaced part of Wiggles World * Swiper's Sweepers (May 28, 2011-present), A speedway. Clone of Mall of America version. * (2011-present), Shopping Replaced part of Wiggles World * (2011-present), Dining Replaced part of Wiggles World * (2011-present), Shopping Replaced part of Wiggles World * (2011-present), Dining Replaced part of Wiggles World * Shimmer & Shine dark ride (May 25, 2020 -Present), A dark ride based on the TV show Shimmer & Shine. * Splat-O-Sphere (2008-present), A space shot clone of Mall of America. Replaced Angry Beavers Spooty Spin * Slime Geyser (2003-present), The Slime Geyser is a fountain located just in the center of Nickelodeon Universe, which would spew the goo upwards every fifteen minutes. It would shoot forcefully enough to get those standing too close slimed. Former Rides Hanna Barbera Land * Scooby-Doo Spooky Coaster (2003-2018), Clone of Warner Bros Movie World. Replaced by Scooby Doo Spooky Coaster: The Next Generation DC Comics Super Hero Adventures * Batman & Robin: The Chiller (2001-2013), Replaced by Justice League: Battle for Metropolis Warner Bros. Studios (This ride does not have kiddie rides) * Gremlin Invasion (A duplicate of the Australian attraction, 2001-2008), Replaced by Charlie and the Chocolate Factory * * * * * * * Kids Carnival (2001-August 15, 2002), Rethemed Nickelodeon Central * Zumer (2001-2002), Rethemed Swinger Zinger * Carousel (2001-2002), Rethemed Nick O Round * Dream Copters (2001-2002), Rethemed Blue's Skidoo * Bumper Bowl (2001-2002), Rethemed Rocket Power Bumper Beach * Avalanche (2001-2002), Rethemed Angry Beavers Spooty Spin * Red Baron (2001-2002), Rethemed Dora Sea Planes * Adventure Trails (2001-2002), a jumping castle which was split into two distinct sections each themed after and , respectively. * The Six Flags Vyond City Cruise Boat: Kids Carnival Dock (2001-2002), Rethemed The Six Flags Vyond City Cruise Boat:Nickelodeon Central Dock * James the Cat Live (2001-2002), A live musical stage show based on ''James the Cat. Relocated to the Vyond Cruise Line where it operated from April 14, 2003 to January 6, 2006. Replaced by Slime Bowl The show was in the USA with American Actors. * Karts (2001-2002), a set of children's bumper cars designed by SBF Visa Group. It was a series of children sized electric bumper cars located in a small oval shaped roadway. Replaced by Rainforest Rampage * Wild Wheels (2001-2002), a SBF Visa Group Convoy ride. It was a track ride which featured a variety of different cars connected in one train. Riders would board one of several cars and would be taken twice around an oval shaped circuit which featured a hill and several s-bends. *Log Chute (2001-2002), A log flume. Rethemed Wild Thornberries River Adventure *Toy Chest (2001-2002) Wiggles World (April 2007-October 1, 2010), Replaced by Nickelodeon Central Expansion. This has 9 Six Flags Wiggles World attraction. * Bouncin' With Wags (2007-2010) * Big Red Cars (2007-2010) * Dorothy's Race to the Rainbow (2007-2010) * S.S. Feathersword (2007-2010) * Big Red Planes (2007-2010) * Dorothy's Rosy Tea Cups (2007-2010) * Henry's Splish Splash/S.S. Feathersword Playship (2007-2010) * Yummy Yummy Fruit Salad (2007-2010) * Big Red Planes (2007-2010) Nickelodeon Universe * Angry Beavers Spooty Spin (2003-2007), Rethemed from Avalanche. Replaced by Splat-O-Sphere * SpongeBob SquarePants 3-D (2003-2014), A 4-D show. The plot is: Replaced by SpongeBob SquarePants:The Great Jelly Rescue * SlimeTime Live (2003-November 22, 2018), A show showing at the Nickelodeon Stage (Formerly Slime Bowl from 2003 to November 22, 2018) in Nickelodeon Universe * Blue's Clues Live! (2003-2006), The show was at the Nickelodeon Stage (Formerly Slime Bowl from 2003 to November 22, 2018)l in Nickelodeon Universe. * Dora's Sing-Along Adventure (April 15, 2007-December 2017), The show was at the Nickelodeon Stage (Formerly Slime Bowl from 2003 to November 22, 2018) in Nickelodeon Universe. In this stage show, the audience join Dora, Boots and their friends as they go on a musical adventure based on the popular Nickelodeon™ show, Dora the Explorer. Our live host encourages participation as they invite us to be a part of Dora's Sing-Along Adventure and help Big Red Chicken. With song and dance Dora, Boots and our Host journey past Star Mountain, through Music Gate and on to a Fiesta. Along the way we encounter some other characters including Disco Star and Swiper the Fox. In the end, the Big Red Chicken's Fiesta is saved and everyone sings, We Did It! Replaced by Paw Patrol on Holiday. * The Wild Thornberrys: Wild Safari Adventure (2003-2017), A dark ride based on The Wild Thornberrys. Replaced by Hey Arnold:The Jungle Coaster. * Bounty Gifts at Simulator (2003-2014), A shop inside SpongeBob SquarePants 3-D. Replaced by SpongeBob StorePants * Simulator Scalawag Snacks (2003-2014), A restaurant inside SpongeBob SquarePants 3-D. Replaced by SpongeBob StorePants. * Oobi's Adventure (May 26, 2003-September 15, 2015), A Dark Ride Based On Oobi. Replaced by The Loud House: Loud Chase * Oobi Stuff (2003-September 15, 2015), A Oobi Themed Store. * Nickelodeon Central Shop (2003-2010) * Shore Shack (2003-2007), Replaced by a Bench * Meet the NickToons Live! (2003-November 2, 2009;May 25, 2013-July 29, 2016) * LazyTown Sportacopters (April 24, 2005-August 13, 2010), A pedal themed sky tram attraction. Removed and demolished from the park due to LazyTown no longer airing on the Nick Jr. Channel as of July 17, 2010. It was not replaced. Instead, it was demolished, paved, and cemented. A bench now sits in where the ride used to be. * Nickelodeon Celebration Parade (2005-2014), A parade * SpongeBob SquarePants Water Play (2003-2007), A water play area. Replaced by SpongeBob FlyPants Boardwalk (2001-August 31, 2015), Replaced by Cartoon Network Land * Beach Bang-Up (2001-2015), Reverchon Bumper Cars * The Big Easy (2001-2015), Vekoma Ferris Wheel * Zydeco Scream (2001-2015), Vekoma Boomerang * Dizzy Lizzy (2001-2015), Fabbri Boomerang * Pontchartrain Flyers (2001-2015), A Chance-Morgan Aviator * Boardwalk Games Center (2001-2015), Video arcade games * Dare Devil Dive (2001-2015) A Skycoaster, Inc. Skycoaster, upcharge * Games Square (2001-2015), Win prizes at these boardwalk-style skill games * Great American Road Race (2001-2015),A J&J Amusements Go-karts, upcharge * Parachute Training Center: Edwards AFB Jump Tower (2001-2015), An Intamin Gentle 23-story drop * Rockwall (2001-2015) An Upcharge attraction, rock wall * The Twister (2001-2015), A Huss Maschinenfabrik Topspin * The Six Flags Vyond City Dock:Boardwalk Station (2001-2015) * Musik Express (2001-2015), A Music Express that is operated both forward and in reverse with high energy music and a live DJ providing extra excitement. * Waverunner (2001-2015), A Scrambler. * Papa Russo's Pizza (2001-2015) * Kim Anh’s Asian Cafe (2001-2015) * Flambeaux Fry Stand (2001-2015) * Name on Rice (2001-2015), Have your name put on a piece of rice and made into jewelry! A novel souvenir that comes in many shapes and sizes and made while you wait! * Boardwalk Steak & Fries (2001-2015) * Chicken Express (2001-2015) * Chickies (2001-2015) * Garden State Grill (2001-2015) * Kickin Chicken Boardwalk (2001-2015) * Shore Eats Loaded Dog (2001-2015) * Attitudes (2001-2015) * Flags (2001-2015) * Ichiban Tea House (2001-2015) * Rita's® Boardwalk (2001-2015) * Shore Eats - Funnel Cake Boardwalk (2001-2015) * Shore Eats - Greek N' Unique Boardwalk Classic (2001-2015) * Shore Eats - Snack Bay Boardwalk (2001-2015) * Shore Eats Loaded Dog (2001-2015) * Fireball Snacks (2001-2015) * Johnny Rockets (2001-2015) * Ice Shop (2001-2015) * Six Flags' Beach Shop (2001-2015) * Ocean Treasures (2001-2015) * Paradise Dogs (2001-2015) Commercials Nickelodeon Central (Commercial is 1 whole minute long) Announcer:New for 2003, Nickelodeon Central. History In 1981, Six Flags became popular. In 1982, plans for another Six Flags Park was planned in America named Six Flags Go!Animate City. The deal for the property was signed in 1987. Construction began in 1993 and ended in 2000. Six Flags Vyond City opened in 2001 in Vyond City, USA with instant success and a smash hit. On August 15, 2002, the Kids' Carnival area closed due to low attends. On August 16, 2002, it was walled up. On August 18, construction for Nickelodeon Central began. Construction for Nickelodeon Central ended on April 30, 2003 and opened on May 26, 2003 with instant success. In 2007, Wiggles World opened. On October 1, 2010, Wiggles World closed at Six Flags Vyond City because in late 2010, Six Flags terminated licenses with various brands including The Wiggles. The next day, Nickelodeon Central went under a major refurbishment replacing Wiggles World marking the transformation of Nickelodeon Central to Nickelodeon, Universe. Wiggles World got replaced by the Nickelodeon expansion at the park. Nickelodeon Central reopened as Nickelodeon Universe on May 28, 2011. Gallery (June 2009)